The 13 Links
Hamal, the First Link Hamal is incredibly nosy, stubborn, and irritating. He is driven to know what each of the other members is doing; the soul mark even allows him to know where they all are. He is also incredibly devout to Geraint’s word, the most devout of all the 13 Links. He never makes any movement to question Geraint’s decisions, and he never gives up the opportunity to remind his peers of their leader’s word. Hamal can also be annoyingly snarky, pointing out the others’ mistakes with the cruelest sarcasm he can find at the time. Aldebaran, the Second Link (DEAD) Aldebaran is a serious man. He is usually straight-forward in his answers and rarely repeats himself. He is not quick to resort to violence, but will not hesitate to use it if his warnings are not obeyed. With his fellow Links, he is concise and often blunt. Aldebaran has little desire to speak with any of them personally. Most of his conversations are characterized by orders, either from himself or Geraint. Very few of the Links would go against his direction. Castor, the Third Link Castor is generally shy when using his own face, but uses a dethatched attitude to mask this “flaw.” However, when in disguise, his acting skills let him adapt his personality to the sake of the assignment. Castor, though less outgoing than his twin sister, is less cautious. Rarely will he see the bigger picture and instead follow the path he chooses with the narrow-mindedness of a bull chasing a red sheet. He is determined, however, and will resort to nearly anything to get what he wants. He and his sister, Pollux, are often sent on undercover missions, given their combined abilities. Pollux, the Fourth Link Pollux is very outgoing. She isn’t as good an actor as her brother, so she tends to take on personas that match her flamboyant personality. When confronted with a problem, Pollux prefers taking time to observe it from afar and choose the best option. She is more cautious than her shy, spontaneous brother. Not as determined as he is, she is focused on keeping herself and those she cares about safe. Pollux is very sensitive about her unwomanly figure, especially her chest and hips. She and her brother, Castor, are often sent on undercover missions, given their combined abilities. Al Tarf, the Fifth Link Al Tarf is a playful young man. He enjoys socializing with both allies and enemies alike. His friendly persona sometimes puts others at unease, especially when he tries getting too close. Al Tarf is one of the lazier of the Fourteen Links, though when told a second time, he will finish his job correctly and quickly. Al Tarf usually tries to joke around in an attempt to relieve tension (though, it’s not always successful). However, when a much stronger person is present, his joker attitude drops and is substituted by a more serious attitude. Regulus, the Sixth Link Regulus is generally cranky, getting irritated by the most minor mistakes. He detests incompetence and can sometimes be more of a nag than Hamal. The Links try their best not to get hurt, lest they be faced by Regulus’ wrath while he heals their wounds. He often scorns others for their rash behavior or for saying things as they think them. He changes completely when faced with a child. Around children, Regulus is kind and generous, often carrying candies in his pockets to give to any young person he might come upon. He considers the twins, Hamal, and Spica to be children, so he is not as resentful of them as he is of the other Links. Spica, the Seventh Link Spica is an irritable snob that gets on the nerves of her fellow Links, save for the few that can tolerate her. She is incredibly devoted to Geraint in her seemingly permanent state of infatuation, and she sometimes even considers him her husband. Spica is brilliant in her own right, weighed down only by her obsession. She believes herself to be the highest of the other Links as opposed to them being of equal status under Geraint and doesn’t shirk from reminding the others of her views. She is opinionated and inconsiderate to others, often pointing out their faults to fill up her time. Antares, the Ninth Link Antares is among the more reserved Links. Though a genius when pushed by necessity, he does not often participate in the creation or modification of plans. However, if he does find something utterly stupid with a plan, he will make an attempt to point it out in the subtlest way possible, usually in the form of a question that would essentially lead them to what he’s seen, therefore preventing confrontational situations. Antares is content with his position as backstage manager and combat tool. He finds conversation easiest with Castor, who is even more introverted than he is. Antares has a relatively good control on his anger, unleashing his fury when feeling threatened. Kaus Australis, the Tenth Link Kaus Australis is an extroverted, flamboyant, and talkative person. He dislikes silence and will try his best to fill it up with speech, even if the discussions are meaningless. While smart, he tends to lose his rationality under pressure, causing him to make stupidly rash decisions. He enjoys meeting with the other Links, since the summit is always ripe with discussion. Of course, Kaus likes to give all of the input he can, seldom thinking his words over before speaking. However, he doesn’t usually have a plan, and when he does, he usually dismisses it as inferior to those of his peers. This is not a lack of self-esteem, but rather a high regard for the obviously brilliant people he works with. Deneb Algedi, the Eleventh Link Deneb is a calm and patient man. Even Hamal’s nagging and Spica’s snobby nature cannot move Deneb to rage. Only when his last relative – his mother – is threatened does he ever remotely lose control of himself. Banter does not get through to him, nor does he ever return it. Instead, Deneb endures words just as he endures attacks, allowing them to slip by without harming him. While Deneb is skilled at psychoanalyzing others, he has trouble understanding his own mother, whose personality is much more open than his own. Deneb is somewhat a sadist, taking pleasure in the pain he deals with his katana. Though he enjoys influencing his targets through their dreams, Deneb resents his sadistic thrills, thinking that they come from his monster of a father. When he’s had too much, Deneb will lose his cool and fall into a fit of laughter, which he becomes ashamed of afterward.